Ai No Uta: The song of love
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: This is my first fic so please bear with me. I made this a songfic because I love this song very much. OneShot. SesshyXKagu


**Author's Notes:** This is my First Fic and I made this a songfic becuase I truly love this song. I suggest you play this song or play it at Radio.Blog.Club. You can imagine what she is thinking while the song plays.**Warning:Kagura and Sessh FLUFF!**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takashi does._

_

* * *

_

**Ai No Uta: The Song Of Love**

* * *

Kagura was flying on her feather and landed on a cliff near the seashore. Her raven hair was being blown by the wind as her crimson eyes were glowing by the light of the sunset. The sky was being tainted by 3 colors: violet, crimson and gold. She caught sight of the beautiful sunset and she remembered a beatiful song. She felt the sudden urge to sing it so she sang. But little did she know, someone was watching from behind her. 

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

_Ai no naka e_

_Namanurui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

"You have a beautiful voice", said an amused taiyoukai.

"S...Sesshoumaru...How long have you been there?" the kaze youkai asked stammering and shocked but happy because at least someone noticed.

"Long enough to watch it.", Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice as he pointed towards the direction of the sunset.

"Wow...the view...it's so beautiful, so breathtaking." Kagura's eyes glimmered in the sunset. The dramatic lights surround them as Sesshoumaru looks at Kagura. He watched as the lights reflect on her eyes, her fine curves and her beautiful face.He gave a small smile and said,"I know, you are beautiful".

"What did you just say?"She was trying to remove the blush on her face but it just keeps coming so she had no choice but to leave it. A small smile also came to her face as she saw how handsome Sesshoumaru was in the light.She didn't get a reply so she spoke instead,"So are you."

There was an eerie silence. Both trying to surpress the heat forming on their cheecks and the smile creeping towards their face. The sun has set and it was nighttime. The full moon shone and the stars were so abundant to and the moon's light reflected on the waters.Thewind blew past the as Kagura turned her head to Sesshoumaru until...

"Will you become my mate?" asked the taiyoukai who used his great speed to be in front of her. He wrapped his mokomoko-sama around her and reeled her in for a tight hug. She softly kissed him on his lips as she whispered,"Yes,I will."

He kissed her passionately.She also returned the kiss and after that they went to the edge of the cliff. There they sat and watched the beautiful scenery.They were close to each other and enjoyed each other's company. Their hearts are filled with happiness and love as a smile widened a bit at each others lips.

"I love you Kagura" the taiyoukai whidpered into her ear.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru" the kaze youkai whipered back.

They hugged each other tightly, watched the beautiful scenery and loved one another from the bottom of their hearts.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know that some characters are OOC. Please send me your review and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
